Only Human
by McMurphy
Summary: He was the first one to find him, this abandoned child, curled up in the ruins of a long forgotten Leo. AU.


**Only Human**

**Chapter One: Duo**

"What are you doing out here?" a soft voice whispered in disbelief. He was the first one to find him, this abandoned child, curled up in the ruins of a long forgotten Leo. The young speaker had this strange, cold look to him. His eyes were bright, a little too bright to be genetic. His eyes seemed as endless as the sky.

"I'm… alone…everyone is dead." the other boy replied. The blue eyed boy didn't seem surprised.

"What's your name?" the blue eyed boy asked, as he scooted closer to the other boy.

"J754600101," he answered automatically, staring at him through his veil of long, unruly hair.

"Not your id number," he said, frowning at him.

"What do people call you?" he asked again.

"J754600101," he repeated.

His blue eyes were no longer on his face. His eyes dropped to the unknown boy's thin body. Scars and welts covered his skeleton frame. He cautiously touched the small boy's shoulder.

" You don't have a name, do you?" the blue eyed boy said sadly. The small boy lifted his head weakly when he touched him.

"I guess I'll have to name you." he offered, politely.

He blinked with confusion, but he didn't reject his offer.

"Duo," the blue eyed boy said.

"D-Duo," he repeated slowly, having difficulty with the foreign word.

"Two." he said, watching him carefully. "It means two,"

"Duo is a good name. You'll never be alone." he continued.

Duo didn't respond, but his eyes were leaking fluid.

When you look up at the night sky, what do you see?

In the past, our ancestors lived much closer to nature than we do. A practical knowledge of the stars was essential to their livelihood. The stars were the calendar and clock of early man, and the sun and the moon became the dials of clock. Our ancestors used the night sky for agriculture, astrology, religion, and geography, but now we don't require the stars.

Scholars no longer search the stars for answers. Science has advanced too far for that. Humans found their answers, and now they want more.

They want to control the stars.

It all started in the year 2025 when scientists sent a probe to the smallest of Jupiter's sixty-three moons, Europa. Underneath the large sheets of ice, the probe found something that scientists had been speculating for years.

Life.

Beneath the mile long ice sheets, were oceans, and in those oceans, were microbial ecosystems. It was the greatest scientific find of the millennium.

We weren't alone in the universe.

We discovered a second Genesis, and we didn't even have to leave our galaxy.

The scientific revolution exploded after that.

Scientists from all across the globe came together to study the new species. After a few years had passed, China had acquired enough income to fund the construction of the first space station on Europa.

Other space stations followed after its completion. In the next three hundred years, space stations and colonies were also built on Jupiter's moon Callisto, Saturn's moons Titan and Enceladus, and Mars.

The colonists lived idyllic lifestyles. They spent their days studying their environment and the evolution of the extraterrestrials, but their peaceful lifestyles came with a price.

One of the side effects of being stationed on Callisto or Europa was a shorter life span. Jupiter's intense radiation shortened colonists' live spans by a half. The colonists stationed near Jupiter were practically confined to the protective space domes. The space suits designs were not strong enough to shield the colonists from Jupiter's deadly radiation belts.

Humans needed to move around freely on Europa, and you really couldn't do that from inside of tank. It wasn't until 2561 when Japan's leading robotics team developed the perfect tool for space exploration. Giant machines shaped in our likeness.

They called them Mobile Suits.

At first they were just used for exploration, and for constructing colonies on harsh climates. It didn't take long for Mobile Suits to be used for another purpose….as killing machines. When the schematics of the Mobile Suits fell into the hands of Earth's leaders, tension grew between Earth and the colonies.

Earth's wealthiest nations starting building armies of Mobile Suits.

Eight years after the construction of the first Mobile suit, Earth went to war.

The colonies tried to stay out of Earth's affairs, but soon Earth brought the war to space. As the war dragged on, more and more powerful Mobile Suits were developed and built.

The war carried on for twenty more years. The year 2581 was the year that everything changed. That year, one of the colonies' satellite space stations was accidentally destroyed in crossfire. Over one million people were killed in the blast.

There were no survivors.

The deaths of those civilians caught everyone off guard, and civil tensions between Earth and the colonies reached its peak. Many colonists wanted blood while others wanted to cut ties with Earth permanently. The colonists' leaders tried to use this tragedy as a message to end the war. While some colonists discussed peace and politics, others discussed revenge.

Apophis, a Titan terrorist group, launched two guiding missiles. The guiding missiles weren't heading for Earth, but for the asteroid belt. A three mile long asteroid was their target. The terrorists used the gravitational influence of the guiding missiles to nudge the asteroid out of its orbit, and plunge it towards Earth.

By the time Earth's satellites discovered the asteroid, it was already too late.

Apophis had its revenge.

The impact of the asteroid released 200 times more energy than all the world's nuclear warheads combined. It was global catastrophe. Entire civilizations were wiped out in a day.

When the news reached the colonies, the colonists did everything in their power to save the survivors. They sent an entire army of Mobile Suits to search for survivors. The impact of the asteroid produced trillions of tons of dust and ash. The dust cloud encircled the globe, greatly reducing the amount of sunlight reaching the surface. There was no visibility for the rescue team.

Only eight percent of the Earth's population survived.

Earth became the most desolate planet in the solar system. Plants couldn't survive without sunlight, so most of Earth's wildlife expired as well.

The colonies tried to salvage the situation.

Apophis' leaders were publicly trialed and executed, but the damage was irreversible. Earth was no longer inhabitable, and the decline of human race was imminent. It took 1000 years for the ash and dust to settle out of the atmosphere, and when it finally did, five scientists executed their plan.

In 3784, five scientist came together to discuss something that had never been considered in scientific community, cloning humans. For over two thousand years, the scientific community believed cloning was wrong and inappropriate.

It went against God.

There was also a potentially greater risk with human error. There had also been numerous failed attempts before while trying to create the perfect clone.

This did not deter the scientists, and in winter of 3790, they had succeeded. They created a perfect female clone.

The public outcry was fierce.

The colonists' didn't want anything to do with replicas. The scientist insisted the humans clones would only be used to repopulate the Earth. They also planned to resurrect Earth's extinct species.

Colony leaders did not interfere.

The five scientists created three-thousand more females clones. The media dubbed them "Dollies". The colonists were still concerned about clones. Hardcore religious fanatics didn't want normal humans to interbreed with them. Under media pressure, the colony leaders passed a law that required each clone to be tagged. The scientists couldn't disagree.

The clones were finally named. Their names consisted of one letter and nine numbers. The letters could only be: G, J, S, H, or O. Those letters were chosen to honor the clones' creators. The clones' children were tagged as well regardless if the parent was a natural or not.

The clones introduced a new social class to the colonies.

Slaves.

With the authorization from the colonies' government, other companies started creating clones as well, but they were used for different reasons. Repopulating the Earth was their last intention.

Most clones were used for slave labor and as prostitutes.

If it was a dangerous job, a clone did it.

Imagine a canning factory. Row after row of metal soup cans, machine after machine filling them up with largely useless substance. It's a little dark, smells a little like feet. Every once in a while the factory has to be inspected, but mostly it and its contents are ignored.

Now change those metal cans to metal robots.

After that is it really that big a step to change them to children?

It's just a shift in building material. Passing the time; just a microchip waiting to be bound with the final programming.

Another robot being prepared for society.

Just another clone.

My name is J754600101.

I am a son of Dolly.

I am a replica.

I am the drudge of society.

I don't exist.

So what should I do?

Survive.

Skip all the bullshit and get to what matters because that's really all there is to do. And enjoy yourself while you're at it. As much as you can when you know everything you do is meaningless.

Let me ask you again.

When you look up at the night sky, what do you see?

I see a prison.

* * *

Terms-

Replica: A clone.

Dolly: Slang for a female clone

God child or natural: Humans who are born naturally without any genes altered.

GI: GI is the abbreviation of "God's Image". GIs are genetically altered humans.

My first fan fiction. I combined my love of astronomy and Gundams.

**If this story seems familiar it's because I posted this story about three years ago. I took it down because I just didn't have the time to finish it. Well I'm starting anew and you'll see I changed a lot. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
